Confessions Of A DWMA Student
by SchrodingersMonster
Summary: Three one shots of the boys confessing their feelings in their own unique ways to the girls! TsuStar, SoMa, and KidLiz. Enjoy! Rated T for mature ish themes.


**Confessions of A DWMA Student**

In which BlackStar confesses to Tsubaki, Kid to Liz, and Soul to Maka! All this for only four easy payments of 0.00! :D

Anyways, enjoy.

Sorry they were all guy to girl. Maybe ill continue with the opposite? XD

****

**1. BlackStar**

It was a normal day for BlackStar. Sitting in class, tuning out Stein's boring voice, and trying to avoid the angry glares he got from Maka for not paying attention. He rolled his eyes and looked the other way, his gaze landing on Tsubaki. The raven haired girl was sitting with her head resting in her palm, her violet eyes gazing down to the professor with an avid interest that confused her meister. How could someone be so interested in lame old Stein when a God like him was around?

That was when the blue haired boy decided that it was time for the attention to be vrought back to him. The question was, how to do it?

BlackStar's green eyes glanced around the classroom, looking for a suitable outlet. Throw paper balls at Stein? Nah, he did that last week. Kick Maka's chair? No, she'd just throw a fit and Maka Chop him. His eyes fell back to his weapon and an idea formed in his head, of a show so big, no one would be able to look away. He grinned and stood up on his deck, boisterous attitude coming to life.

"HAHAHA! IT IS I, YOUR GOD BLACKSTAR! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT FOR ALL YOU PEASANTS, SO LISTEN UP."

"Not this again..." Muttered Stein, lustfully eyeing the scalpel he kept on his desk. Oh, how he'd like to fling it at the obnoxious meister who was loudly distracting his students.

"AS YOU ALL KNOW, THIS IS MY PARTNER, TSUBAKI." Despite her extremely red face and quiet protests to put her down, BlackStar yanked her up on the desk next to him, laughing as his next words spilled out.

"AND SHE'S _MINE_!" Tsubaki's face went from red, to a curious shade of white, to red again. The entire class, who had been previously half listening and rolling their eyes with annoyance, were now staring at him, jaws dangling. He laughed gleefully at all the attention he was getting. What a big star he was becoming!

"NYAHAA THATS RIGHT I SAID IT! I LOVE TSUBAKI! AND SHES MINE! SO EVERYONE ELSE BETTER BACK OFF IF YA KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU!" Tsubaki was paralyzed (probably from love, BlackStar thought) on the desk, her mouth agape and her face tinged a dark pink.

"Hey!" Called one of the other EAT kids suddenly. "What if she doesn't want you?" Instantly, BlackStar turned to his partner, his hand slipping into it's usual comfortable grip with hers, but this time, something was just a tad more intimate.

"O-of course I want him." Tsubaki stuttered out, her face flooding even more red, if that were possible. The blunette laughed with relief and his mouth crashed onto Tsubaki's in a passionate kiss. The class was so silent, you could hear a pin drop... or a scalpel flying through the air. BlackStar pulled his partner and now girlfriend down just in time to miss the shiny blade as it _thwacked _into the wall behind them.

"If you're quite finished," Stein said coldly, glaring, "We still have work to do."

BlackStar laughed easily and gave him a boisterous thumbs up. "Sure thing, old man." Then ducked as another scalpel came flying at his head. Still laughing, the meister hopped off the desk and pulled Tsubaki with him, straight into his lap and kissed her again, causing a light blush to bloom on her face once more,

All in all, it was a good show.

****

**I actually thought this sucked but oh well. On to the next one.**

****

2. Kid

Liz growled angrily, her fist slamming into the cobbled alley wall beside her in frustration. That damn stupid stance of Kid's had to be bloody perfect, and according to the young Shinigami, Liz needed more practice. So he'd dragged her out into an alley in the middle of the night to practice it, because apparently it was vital at 11 o'clock at night. Right.

"You need to lift your arms more, Elizabeth." Kid said, not even fazed by her outburst. He simply stepped up behind her and guided her arms to the right place. His pale fingers glided over the tanned, bare skin of her arms as he corrected her, his hands lingering on her for just a moment too long.

"... Uh, yeah, that's better." He said, clearing his throat and thanking Death that the night was covering up the blush that had bloomed on his face. Little did he know, Liz was doing the exact same thing, and praying that she wouldn't tremble with want the next time he touched her.

"No, no, that's wrong again!" Liz squeaked in surprise as she was pulled up against the golden-eyed boy's chest that she had fallen so hard for.

"Your posture is all off." Kid grabbed her shoulders and pulled them back so her body was mirroring his. "Keep your shoulders back but also keep them relaxed." Next he moved on to her legs.

"Keep your feet shoulder width apart."

He gently kicked her legs apart slightly.

"Keep your eyes forward and your head up."

Soft fingers pried her chin up, but didn't immediately let go.

"...Liz..."

"Yes?" She swallowed thickly, trying to keep her heart from beating right out of her chest as her partner and long time crush was pressed against her.

"... I can feel your blush," His voice paused, "Let me see it."

Mortified, Liz shook her head and tried to get away, but Kid simply used the strength he was gifted with as a Shinigami and spun her around, pushing her against the wall and pinning her hands to her sides as his fingers once again traced her face, tilting her head up to the moonlight as her blush was revealed to him, despite her struggles to hide it.

"... So beautiful..." Her heart went into overdrive as his lips pressed against hers, filled with a wanting she hadn't known existed. Eagerly, the blonde returned the kiss, intending to stand there making out with Death Jr. all night when words filled the heady silence.

"Liz, I love you." She pulled back immediately, intending to run away, then realized that those words made her feel happy, happier than she'd felt in a long time. Smiling, she brushed her lips against her meister's once more before breaking away and taking his hand.

"I love you, too."

****

**Whew. 2 out of 3. **

****

"Maka!" Soul yelled, panic filling his voice as he switched back to human form and dropped down next to his meister. They had managed to defeat the pre-kishin monster, whose soul now hung in the air, but Maka had immediately collapsed after, blood gushing from a wound in her side.

Soul yanked up her shirt without a second thought, his only concern making sure she was okay. His heart froze when he saw how deep the wound was. A would like that to a normal human would be fatal; but Maka was strong. The albino ripped the bottom his shirt into a rag, pressing it urgently into the blonde's side to staunch the heavily flowing blood. The cloth was immediately soaked and when Soul pulled his hand away for a moment, it was stained red. Cursing under his breath, the weapon picked up his delicate meister, her breath coming in short gasps as he jostled her accidentally on his way back to the academy, the soul abandoned in favor of the one in his arms.

Soul sat beside Maka's hospital bed, watching attentively as her chest rose and fell with her breath. It was even now, as was her heartbeat, and Soul had never felt more grateful for anything in his life, not even when he found out he was a weapon.The beeping of the heart monitor reassured him that his meister would be alright, but still he clenched her hand tightly in his, refusing to let go.

His head bowed over the bed, the albino weapon started speaking, talking to Maka as if she could hear him in her state of deep, much needed rest.

"You really scared me, Maka. Not cool. I thought for sure you were going to die. Thank Death creepy old Stein is good for something..." He trailed off, his thoughts twisting in his mind like murky water. "I'd be so pissed if you left me. Seriously. If you ever die on me for real, I'm coming after you, just to drag you back and kill you myself." He laughed dryly to himself, his hand unintentionally clenching Maka's tighter as his thoughts became more sombre. A single tear dripped onto his meister's hand as Soul thought about how close she had come to passing on today. It was too close a call, and he refused to let it happen again.

"I love you too much, Maka. There's so many things we haven't got to do yet, so don't leave. I haven't gotten to kiss you in the rain, to leave you roses when you're having a bad day, to hold you when I wake up in the morning, to show you how much I _love _you." Maka's frail hand suddenly squeezed his back. Soul's head shot up to see Maka grinning weakly, her green eyes reflecting all the love that shone in his red ones.

"Good thing too. I'm allergic to roses."

****

**Sorry the last one was balls, I suck at writing SoMa. Deal with it :p**

**please r&r if you want more! (: thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it!**

****


End file.
